


Peaceful Mission Be Damned

by GoingMyOwnWay



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fem!Zuko - Freeform, Humour, Jetko, Pretty much crack actually, ProtectiveUncleIroh, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingMyOwnWay/pseuds/GoingMyOwnWay
Summary: It was just meant to be a quiet expedition into the Earth Kingdom...and then Jet happened.





	Peaceful Mission Be Damned

**Author's Note:**

> A little crack fic I wrote years ago back before the final of ATLA but never got around to posting. Jetko still appeals to me (my weakness has always been the less popular fandoms for some reason) and genderbending is something I’ve always wanted to try. No one should take this seriously.

_An exiled fourteen year old princess shouldn’t have to deal with_ this _._

 

Zuko glowered balefully at her indulgent Uncle; the old man smiling warmly at the irritating and filthy Earth Kingdom boy, perhaps a little older than her, scruffier than any boy back in the Fire Nation but still with that same annoying overconfidence worn like a cloak that never failed to turn her stomach…and it was this boy who’d somehow taken out the  handful of guards that insisted on accompanying her; she was Princess Zuko and Iroh was the _Dragon of the West_ , what protection could a small handful of firebending soldiers possibly offer ( _not much_ , she reminded herself sourly, _considering they’d been beaten by a non-bending_ boy). Of course Uncle found the situation amusing; the only thing that could make the situation better for him was a cup of good tea and Pai Sho. As much as she respected and loved her Uncle, he really did play the senile but loveable old man a little _too_ perfectly. Turning heated eyes back to the boy, she scowled at the toothy grin she was treated to and fingered the dagger, sheathed and resting on her hip.

 

…at the very least, Uncle had to let her take out that damned wheat stalk the jerk was chewing on.

 

She missed home. At home strange Earth Kingdom boys didn’t exist. The….weirdo had just ambushed her group and _wouldn’t stop smiling at her_!

 

Speculative dark brown eyes ran over her body as that toothy smile became impossibly toothier, the sharp contrast of white teeth against a dark tan impossible to notice. “You know, for Fire Nation you’re pretty cute.”

 

Iroh watched placidly as Zuko _snarled_ and threw a most unladylike kick towards the young man’s groin (Ursa would have been horrified at such conduct and though young Azula was cruel _she_ didn’t hit below the belt…yet). The boy only laughed and jumped out of the way, smoothly moving behind his niece to twirl her ponytail around a long finger, introducing himself as Jet with a nonchalance that further frayed his niece’s nerves. Zuko snarled again, this time her voice low and cutting as the navy curses made Iroh’s ears reddened (he’d have to speak to Lieutenant Jee about the crew’s language; exile or not, Princess Zuko was a _lady_ and shouldn’t hear such things, not at her young age, not _ever_ ).

 

When Jet laughed and pulled his niece’s small body back against his, strong hands holding her developing hips firmly, Iroh frowned as Zuko sputtered and turned red. It was one thing for the boy to flirt with his unsocial niece but this was pushing it a bit.

 

When Jet twirled and dipped his niece, Iroh tensed. Jet smiled winningly again as Zuko’s temper saw the boy’s wheat stalk ripped from his mouth and crushed beneath a heavy boot. Zuko, to her credit, refrained from snarling again and Iroh shot the boy a warning look as she pushed at Jet and demanded that he _release her and go the hell away_ -

 

When Jet stole Zuko’s first kiss, Iroh saw red and –peaceful expedition be _damned_ \- sent a fireball sizzling past the boy’s ear in warning.

 

Zuko, Iroh decided watching as the laughing boy disappeared into the trees leaving his shell-shocked niece sitting in the dirt, was never leaving the ship without a full guard ever again. And by full he meant, _so many guards surrounding her she’d be lucky to see sunlight_.

 

Or they could just avoid the Earth Kingdom. That could work too.

 

END


End file.
